I'm Protecting You
by Earl Michaelis
Summary: When Germany goes off to war, Italy misses him greatly. He knows he needs to accept that Germany is out to war, but can't seem to do it. He just wants Germany to come back. Rated T just to be safe. Human names used!
1. Chapter 1

**Allo!**

**So, this is based off of a few things; Hetalia of course and the scene in Big Fish with the Siamese twins and the Vietnam war, none of which I own. I will continue this! But for now, here it is!**

"Why wont you just let me go instead? Ludwig, I could handle myself out there!" Italy cried. A letter had come in the mail earlier that week, saying that one male of the household was to join the war in some Asian country Italy hadn't heard much of before the war. Germany, being the one with more war experience, already made it clear that he would go instead of Italy. It was an effort to protect him. However, Italy knew the possible outcomes of Germany leaving, as did Germany himself.

"Feliciano, we both know that isn't true. You and I both know I am the stronger one, therefore I am going to go." Germany said calmly.

"No!" Italy threw himself into Germany's chest and latched onto his shirt. He cried into the fabric. "No! Please, Ludwig, don't go! Please!" he begged. If his theories were true, and Germany was shot and killed, Italy didn't think he would be able to cope.

Germany sighed. It truly pained him to see Italy so desperate to keep him safe. "If I don't go, we will both be put in prison. Then you may be separated from me forever, with no contact with each other. At least this way I can write to you. But, Feliciano, I cant let you join. You wont make it, and I'll never forgive myself. Calm down, ok?" Germany smiled and petted Italy's hair. "The war will be over before you know it. And I'll be back again, I promise."

"O-ok…" Italy sniffled.

"Good. The military truck is supposed to be here in one hour. I'm all packed, so…should we…make it last?"

Italy nodded.

"Alright then." Germany said as he lifted Italy into his arms bridal style and carried him onto the couch. There was where they lay and snuggled for the better amount of an hour. (I know what you assumed they were going to do…Pervs! Besides, doing something like that would only make you realize fully what you would be without. And since Italy was not too keen in the situation as is, Germany decided to comfort him.)

A large grey truck pulled up to the house and waited. Italy looked out the window and frowned. It was time for Germany to go. Germany swung the large bag onto his back and walked up to Italy from behind. He wrapped his arms around the Italian gently and kissed the top of his head. Italy began to sniffle.

"Are you…are you sure you have to go, Ludwig?" Italy turned around to face Germany.

"If I don't, we both have to pay the price." Germany softly kissed Italy's lips and smiled as he pulled away. "I will return. I promise."

"I'll be safe."

"Ich liebe dich, Feliciano."

"Ti amo, Ludwig." and in what seemed like only a few seconds, Germany was on the truck. Italy immediately went into the bedroom he and Germany shared. He just wanted to crawl into bed and fall asleep. Sleep until the war was over. Sleep until Germany came back. But something looked odd in the room…and then Italy saw it; one of Germany's black tank tops and his green army-like jacket. He had left those for Italy. Italy walked over to the neatly folded clothes and smiled. He picked up the green jacket, held it close to his chest, and began to cry. Germany hadn't been gone for more than ten minutes and already Italy wanted the war to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

**There are some time jumps in here, so I'm sorry if it made this confusing!**

* * *

Two Weeks Later

With Germany in the war…

At long last, Germany was able to write to Italy back home. He didn't know what to say in the letter, but eventually he found the words that he could send to Italy.

'Feliciano,

This being my first letter, I'm not exactly sure what to put in it. But, I want you to know that I am safe after our first battle. So far we're winning, and I hope that you are doing well at home. Don't worry about me too much because I'll be fine out here. Each night before I sleep, I cant help but feel so much regret for leaving you. I have to remind myself that I had no choice and that its for the best, though.

However, we've been told that we are traveling to another battle tomorrow, so I may not be able to write to you again for a while. Trust me, I will write to you as soon as I am able to do so, but for now, I must tell you to not worry.

I love you and miss you.

Ludwig.'

After sealing the envelope and addressing it, Germany put the letter in the outgoing mail bag. "I miss him so much…"

One week after that

With Italy at home…

Italy went to the mailbox and grabbed the one thing inside. A letter from L. Beilschmidt. "Ludwig." Italy's face lit up. He ran back into the house to read it. Up the stairs, into the bedroom, he sat on the bed and carefully opened up the letter. As he read, he held the sleeve of Germany's jacket in his free hand.

Reading the last paragraph nearly broke his heart. He wouldn't hear from Germany for a while? Did that mean that he couldn't write him back? "I'm sure it doesn't mean I cant write back. And even if it does, it won't hurt to try." Italy decided. He went over to the desk and got out a pen and paper to respond.

'Ludwig,

I'm not sure how I've been able to read the newspaper while you are gone. The only thing that catches my attention is the list of dead soldiers that are coming home in caskets…or worse, there is nothing to bring home. Each time I look over it, I pray that I don't find your name within that list. It isn't that I doubt you, I just don't want to see it. Then again, the army alerts the family before the paper, so I don't know why I worry so much.

I appreciate that you left the jacket. Though it sounds cheesy, I feel colder when I go to bed at night now, and the jacket helps me cope with the lonely-ness. You have no idea how much I miss you.

I got a call from Lovino the other day. Somehow, he knew that you left so I didn't have to. Believe it or not, Lovino actually said 'I hope he returns…for your sake, Feliciano.' He even admitted to you being a good man.

I know I shouldn't tell you too much about how I've been doing. I heard that you are only supposed to say good things in letters to active duty soldiers, but I cant help it: Ludwig, I miss you so much it hurts. If I could turn back time and somehow stop the war from happening, I would do so in a heartbeat! Anything to keep you here.

I should stop now. I don't want to depress you. So, farewell for now.

I love you and miss you too.

Feliciano.'

Italy sealed the letter, copied the address from Germany's letter, and went back outside to put it in the mailbox. And after eating only a bowl of leftover pasta for dinner, Italy went back upstairs for bed.

He got out of his normal clothes, put on a white undershirt and put Germany's jacket around himself like he did every night. With some difficulty, Italy fell asleep and had yet another dreamless night.

* * *

**I promise that the next chapter will be longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize if anything to do with army/army procedure is incorrect! Anyways, Part 3!**

* * *

"Beilschmidt? Are you ok, _mon ami?_ You look depressed," A French-man named Francis Bonnefoy asked Germany as they and the rest of the soldiers marched.

Germany sighed. "I can't stop thinking about…well about my loved one. The one I left home," he had read the letter Italy sent him that morning. It took all of his strength he had not to burst into tears.

"Love can be such a heartache in times like these. I should know," A man named Alfred F. Jones chimed in. "I had to leave my girl in tears. I cant believe I would ever do such a thing. But, hey, I left because I love her. I know how you feel," America added as he patted Germany's back.

"I don't think you do, Jones…At least, not exactly," Germany replied.

"Why not? Oh, is the loved one a little brother?"

"No. The loved one is-never mind! I'd rather not talk about it," Germany didn't know what the rest of the soldiers would say if they found out about Italy. It wasn't like he was ashamed of loving Italy, but things were hard enough as is with the war.

"Alright. No need to get tense, Beilschmidt," France said calmly.

"Yeah, dude. It's cool if you don't want to talk about it," America continued.

Then, out of nowhere, a large blast was heard from ahead of them followed by gunshot. The three of them, along with the rest of the soldiers, readied their guns. It had turned out that there were landmines in the ground and an enemy group not far from their own group. The entire ordeal had turned into a massive shootout and bombs going off everywhere. At some point, America's legs were blown off by a mine. There was no stopping the bleeding, and eventually, he would die from blood-loss.

With only a few more bombs going off, the remainder of Germany's side managed to kill the ambushing soldiers. France and Germany both took heavy breaths and looked at each other. "If things keep going at this rate, I don't think that I will live to tell the tale of this war," France lightly chuckled.

"How many of us do you think are left?" Germany asked trying to see anyone alive through the smoke from the multiple bombs.

"Ah, _mon ami_, I cannot tell just yet. But I'd watch my step if I were you. Who knows how many more of those mines are planted ahead of us?" France declared as they both slowly and carefully walked forward.

As the two of them walked on, they saw a few people emerge from the smoke. However, one of the idiots far ahead of France and Germany stepped on a mine. The blast killed almost all of the remaining soldiers. It was the second one that was set off that did that. Now, only France and Germany stood alive.

For a few moments, neither of them spoke. They were completely baffled at how they were alive. Breaking the silence, France spoke. "Beilschmidt…This is our chance,"

Germany was confused. "What do you mean?"

France turned to face Germany. "I mean this is our chance! Our chance to leave this dreadful war! Think about it, _mon ami_! Do you really want to continue on and possibly die? Or do you want to leave now and return to our homes? No one will know! They will all think we are dead! _Nous serons libres!_"

Germany didn't quite understand the last part, since he didn't speak French, but his face lightened up when he heard that he could go home. How could he say no? "They won't find us?"

France smiled. "Not a soul would know except for us and whoever we have at home,"

"Then let's go!" Germany said eagerly.

And with that, the two of them turned and walked away from the rubble and dead bodies. "Francis?"

"_Oui?_"

"How will we get home from here? We need to buy plane tickets,"

France laughed. "I have access to a bank account or two. Trust me, we will get there,"

Four Days Later

With Italy…

That day, everything went on as it had been for the past month or so: Italy woke up, got out of bed, folded Germany's jacket, and ate breakfast. Then he looked out the window to see if the flag on the mailbox was up, meaning that there was something in it. As usual, there was nothing. So Italy went back upstairs, disappointed, and changed into real clothes.

Not long after that, there was a knock at the door. That was unusual, but Italy didn't think too much about it and went to answer the door.

Standing outside was a man in a fancier army uniform. At the curb, a large black car was parked. Italy looked at the man with a puzzled look. It wasn't until the man handed him a small medal with a black ribbon on it that Italy figured out what was going on. As Italy slowly took the medal, tears formed in his eyes. Wordlessly, the man fixed the visor on his white hat and walked back to the car.

As the car drove away, Italy sunk to his knees in the doorway. He then began to sob and clutch the medal in both of his hands. "No!…Ludwig!" he would cry out every few minutes. He was heartbroken. After sobbing in the doorway for a while, Italy slowly got off of his knees and walked back inside, crying all the way into the bedroom. He grabbed Germany's jacket and held it close to his chest. Then back to his knees he went, still crying uncontrollably.

"L-Ludwig…why?…Why?!" Italy yelled. He didn't want to believe what the army told him. That Germany was dead. He continued crying and eventually moved onto the bed, Germany's jacket still in his arms, and cried himself to sleep.

You see, when France told Germany that everyone would think they were dead, Germany didn't realize that Italy would also be told that he was dead. Little did Italy know that Germany was alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Very short chapter is very short. Don't worry, though! I'll post more soon! ;)**

**Oh! And I have decided that this will be a 6 chapter story. Just thought I'd tell you that.**

* * *

The Next Day

With Germany and France…

When France said that he had access to bank accounts, he wasn't lying. The bank in the first town they came across in fact held one of those bank accounts. Unfortunately, there was not enough money in that account for two plane tickets. There was, however, enough for both Germany and France to hitch a ride on a boat as part of the coach passengers.

"Not a big deal, _mon cher. _This only delays our trip by a week or so." France declared in their tiny room.

"Right…Right…I'm sure he's fine. He'll stay strong." Germany said out loud, realizing that the army still thought he was dead. This realization made him worried about poor Italy. When he got the news, there was no telling what he would do, whether out of sadness, anger, or regret.

"Ludwig, who will stay strong? What are you talking about?" France asked, very confused.

Germany looked up. _'Francis would understand, right? I mean, it's not like we are surrounded by other soldiers anymore.' _"Francis, remember the loved one I told you and Jones about?"

"_Oui…_Why do you ask?"

"Um…That 'loved one' is a man. Named Feliciano."

"Older brother?"

"_Nien. _He…he's my world." Germany fought back tears as he thought about how Italy must have felt, hearing that he was 'dead'.

"Ludwig? You know I don't care if you love a man, right?"

"Really?"

"Really. Just as long as you don't put me back in the war, I don't care!" France smiled.

"He doesn't know that I'm alive…I feel so horrible for having him go through this."

"_Mon cher, _think of it this way: he's in for one hell of a surprise when you get back! Why don't you go clean up and take your mind off of things? I got these clothes from a store before we boarded. They're really comfortable." Italy said as he handed Germany a black tank top, just like the one at home, and a pair of camouflage pants, just like the ones at home. Germany smiled as he took the clothes.

"These are just like the clothes I wear at home."

Two Weeks Later

The boat-ride had been over in just one week, and France and Germany went their separate ways after exchanging addresses, and thanking each other. Now, after a week of walking to the home Italy and he shared, Germany stood at the curb. The house looked so pretty in the moonlight. He knew that Italy would be in bed by now. Germany could not wait to see him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, so just so we are clear, I never implied that Italy pulled a 'Romeo and Juliet'! I meant that Germany was worried that Italy might do something like that. Anyways, there will be one more chapter after this ( :'( ) Without further ado, then, Chapter 5!**

* * *

Inside

With Italy…

Ever since he was told that Germany was dead, Italy couldn't find sleep very well. Eventually, he would finally fall asleep, but until then, he was half-asleep. Occasionally, he would wake up and his eyes would be sore. Somehow, he had began crying in mid-sleep. And tonight was no different.

For the past hour or so, Italy had just been lying in bed with Germany's jacket around his shoulders, trying to sleep. He honestly didn't hear the front door open and close softly. It wasn't until there was a sudden warmth against his back towards Germany's side of the bed that he realized he wasn't alone.

Though Italy was confused, he didn't cry out or yell. The warmth was comforting as an arm wrapped around his stomach, and Italy soon melted into it, sinking into the chest behind him.

Germany smiled at the sight of Italy relaxing in his arms. Just like he used to. It was almost sad how he wore the jacket Germany left him. After just laying with Italy for a few minutes, Germany decided to talk. "…I've missed you so much, Feliciano."

Italy's eyes opened up a little, only to be blurred with a few tears as he shut them again. "No…Ludwig…it must be my mind taunting me with what I can't have." Italy whimpered. "As soon as I turn around…y-you'll be gone."

Germany turned Italy's small body around to face him. "Why don't you try it first?"

Italy felt a large thumb wipe away his tears, and he opened his eyes. What he saw was not an empty bed, as he had expected. Instead, he saw a neck. After looking up slowly he saw Germany's smiling face. Italy buried his face in Germany's chest, clung to the fabric of his shirt, and began to cry, just like the last time they had seen each other.

"_Oh mio dio! _L-Ludwig! You're…you're alive!" Italy cried.

"_Ja_. And I'm staying right here." Germany said while he cradled Italy in his arms, trying to hold back his own tears.

"But…but h-how are y-you-?" Italy began between heavy sobs of joy.

"Shh. Feliciano, calm down." Germany cooed. "I'll explain to you in the morning. But please sleep for now. I'm sure these past few weeks have been nearly restless for you." Germany was right. Italy hadn't gotten more than about three hours worth of actual sleep (not many sobs, no nightmares) since he heard that Germany was 'dead'.

Italy calmed down and nodded.

"Good." Germany wiped away Italy's tears for a second time that night.

Italy smiled and looked up at Germany, meeting his blue eyes. "I missed you, Ludwig. I really, truly did."

"I know, Feli. I missed you too." Germany smiled back.

Italy closed his eyes again and snuggled into Germany's arms. "_Ti amo_, Ludwig."

"_Ich liebe dich auch, _Feliciano." Germany spoke quietly and kissed Italy's forehead lightly before he heard the latter's soft snores. _'He's already asleep. I knew he'd be exhausted.'_ He thought to himself with a yawn. Soon, both Germany and Italy were asleep.

About 3 am…

Germany was awakened by something moving near him. He glanced down and saw Italy, flicking his head around and still asleep. Italy was having a nightmare.

"…L-Ludwig…don't…go…" Italy mumbled in his sleep.

Germany rubbed Italy's back and began to shush the smaller of the two. Almost immediately, Italy returned to a sound sleep. Germany sighed with relief. _'Poor Feli. His nightmares must have been bad when I was gone.' _he thought to himself as he hugged Italy a little andfell back asleep himself.

The next morning…

Italy woke up slightly and his eyelids fluttered open. He felt Germany's arms around him and smiled. Looking up, he noticed that Germany was still sleeping. Italy giggled quietly at how peaceful Germany looked while sleeping. Then, tiredly, Italy yawned and fell back asleep.

An hour or two later, Italy woke up again, still in Germany's protective embrace. However, when he looked up this time, Germany was awake and smiling down at Italy.

"Good morning, Ludwig." Italy smiled.

"Good morning, Feliciano."

Italy brought his head up and met Germany's lips with his own. For a few long seconds, they just kissed. When they parted, the two of them breathed in relief. "Ve~ I've wanted to do that since you left."

Germany, still smiling, turned onto his back while still holding Italy, making the latter lie front-first on him. "Same here."

Italy relaxed again on Germany, who began to pet his hair gently, being mindful of the curl, of course. Then a large grumble from Germany's stomach made Italy jump a little. Lifting his head, he asked with a laugh, "Ludwig, when was the last time you ate?"

"…Yesterday afternoon…" Germany said quietly.

Italy smiled. "You must be really hungry, then…Can I make you breakfast?"

Germany nodded. "If you want to, Feli."

"Ve~" Italy said as he sat up, allowing Germany to do the same. Italy began to get off of the bed and fold Germany's jacket. "Why don't you change your clothes and I'll go cook."

"Ok." Germany said. As he began to take off his shirt, Italy looked over to him. His cheeks instantly turned a bright shade of pink and he paused. The now shirtless Germany looked at Italy and smiled at his blush. "It really has been a long time since you saw me like this, hasn't it?"

Italy nodded slowly. "I guess it has." Italy made his way over to the door. "I'll go make your breakfast. Come down when you're done!" and with that, Italy nervously headed downstairs.

After changing into another tank top and a pair of sweatpants, Germany joined Italy downstairs. Germany inhaled as he entered the kitchen and was welcomed by something delicious-smelling. He saw that Italy was cooking on the stove, so carefully, Germany walked up behind Italy and wrapped his arms around Italy's small waist as he continued to cook.

"It smells amazing, Feliciano." Germany said quietly.

"You'll like how it tastes, too." Italy smiled and put what was in the pan on one plate. Germany let go of Italy and let him bring the plate to the table. He grabbed two forks and followed Italy.

As the two of them sat down, Germany handed Italy a fork and looked at the plate's contents. Eggs with cheese, onions, and something else. "Is that wurst?"

Italy nodded. "Yep. I bought some a few days ago, and they were still good, so I put them in the eggs because I know you like them…I don't know why I bought them, though. They reminded me of you so much." Italy's voice became sad at the last sentence. Germany knew that these last two weeks had to have been hell for Italy, thinking that he was dead.

"Hey, don't think about it. What matters is that I'm here now. It's all in the past. Ok?" Germany said sweetly.

Italy nodded, smile returning to his face.

Germany took a forkful and ate it. He looked over at Italy. "Thanks, Feli. It's really good."

Italy's face lit up. "I'm glad you like it!"

As the two of them split the eggs, Germany told Italy how he returned, like he promised the night before. When the two of them finished, Germany's explanation was finished as well. "So, the two of you just left and deserted the war?" Italy asked.

"Well, yes and no. We left, but because there were no witnesses, Francis and I wont be charged with desertion. And since the army thinks we're dead, we wont have to go back."

Italy smiled. "You wont have to go back?"

"_Nien._"

Italy jumped to Germany and kissed his cheek. Then he rested his head on Germany's shoulder. "Ve~ I'm so happy!"

Just then, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." Italy said as he walked to the door. He opened it to see his brother, Romano.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So...this is the last chapter. :'( I loved writing this story, because this is one of my OTP's. I hope you enjoy the conclusion. Also, Romano is in this part, so you can see why the rating is what it is. Heheh. Anyways, here's the ending!**

* * *

"_Caio, _Feliciano. How are you holding up?" Romano asked, still thinking Germany was dead.

"O-oh. _Caio, _Lovino-" Italy stammered as Romano let himself in.

"You must be so scared, all alone in this house at night, _fratello_. Its almost-" Romano stopped as he saw Germany in the kitchen. Germany looked back at Romano and waved. "You. Were. ALIVE?!"

Germany nodded.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Romano yelled as he began to walk angrily toward Germany.

"NO! Lovino!" Italy held Romano's shoulders to try to keep him back.

"He's gonna die!" Romano kept yelling.

"No! Lovino, please! I just got him back!" Italy cried.

"Why didn't you tell me, Feliciano?! I swear, sometimes you're such a damn coward!" Romano turned around, still angry for not knowing Germany was alive, and slapped Italy across the face. At that point, Germany began to walk toward Romano. "I think I hate you!" Romano yelled as he put his hands around Italy's neck, beginning to choke his brother. (A/N: Yes, I was listening to Story of the Year's song, 'Until the Day I Die.' I do not own!)

Germany ran the remaining steps to Romano and ripped him off of Italy, causing Italy to fall to the floor. "Go, Lovino! Just go!" he boomed as he threw a yelling Romano out the front door and locked it. He made sure Romano was gone before running back to Italy, who was still on the kitchen floor, coughing.

"Feliciano, are you ok?" Germany asked as he knelt down in front of Italy and helped him to his knees. Immediately, Italy threw his arms around Germany's neck.

"I lost you once. I don't want to do it again!" Italy cried while Germany rubbed circles in his back.

"It's okay, Feli. It's okay. I'm still here. You wont lose me." Germany cooed. Same old emotional Italy. It was almost comforting to Germany.

Italy lifted his head and stared at Germany for a moment before kissing his lips. When they parted from the affectionate kiss, Italy sighed. "I'm sorry Lovino is an ass, Ludwig."

Germany chuckled. It was so much like Italy to apologize for something that wasn't his fault. "Don't worry about it. I think it's best, though, if you kept your distance from him for a while. Ok?"

"_Si._" Italy said quietly.

"Does your neck hurt?"

"A little."

Upon hearing this, Germany leaned down and softly kissed Italy's neck a few times. "How about now?" he asked as he continued to kiss the hand-marks.

Italy giggled. "Better. Ve~ That tickles, Ludwig!"

Germany snickered and pulled back again. "Feel better?"

"Yes." Italy smiled.

Germany began to pet Italy's hair gently, like he always does to comfort him. However, he accidentally petted Italy's curl. Italy shivered slightly. "Oh…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched-"

Italy held a finger to Germany's lips, cutting him off. "It's ok, Ludwig. I…I like it." Both Italy and Germany blushed. Then, Germany played with the curl again, receiving another shiver from Italy. "I'm glad you're back, Ludwig."

Germany pulled Italy onto his lap and embraced him in a hug. "Me too, Feli."

"_Ich liebe dich, _Ludwig." Italy said in German, just like Germany always did.

Germany decided to do the same to Italy. "_Ti amo, _Feliciano."

Italy giggled. They were so happy together. And Italy knew that whatever happened, Germany would be there to protect him. He buried his face into Germany's neck, and whispered, "…_Grazi, _Ludwig."

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for favoriting, following, reviewing, and reading in general!**

**Ve~ you guys made me smile every time I read the reviews! :)**


End file.
